


Passionate Understanding

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [145]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau starts info-dumping and Yasha finds it very attractive.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast & Yasha
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	Passionate Understanding

Caleb was surprised when he got up out of bed and heard voices in the library. It wasn’t unusual for Beau to beat him to the library in the morning, she usually headed straight there after her morning exercises, but it was a little bit early for anyone else to be up and moving and he couldn’t think of anyone who might have joined her there. He hummed thoughtfully and stepped inside.

He found Beau first, sitting on the window sill with her feet propped in her chair because she had never met a chair she wanted to sit in properly. She had a book open in her lap, reading by the sun rise with a golden star burst in her hair. She was looking at her book but talking out loud, her eyes a little bit manic and her hand dancing in time with her words in the air.

Beau glanced up when the door opened and she waved before turning back to her book. “Morning, Cay. I had a thought last night about Eiselcross, I was just explaining it to Yasha.”

Caleb looked around and spotted Yasha in the chair behind the door. She gave him an awkward smile and wave as he shut the door behind him. “Good morning,” she said stiffly.

“Morning, Yasha. What idea is this?” He walked over to the bookshelf and started scanning for the one he had started last night.

Beau grinned and sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. “Alright, get this, there is an island there, Gelier, and it’s said to be the tomb of Quajath, the Undermaw.” She paused but Caleb just blinked at her as he tried to place the name. She groaned in frustration and gestured to Yasha. “You know, the giant worm thing!”

Yasha’s eyes were wide but she nodded and smiled in understanding. “Yes, The Undermaw, of course.”

Beau got excited again. “And remember, when Fjord was breaking Uka’toa’s bindings, there was one picture of a Phoenix and one picture of a giant worm thing. Uka’toa had three temples but there were nine symbols in total, remember, three for each creature. It all comes back to fucking nine. Nine eyes with the vision of the city, nine symbols in the temple, Molly’s nine eye tattoos, it keeps popping up.” Caleb still looked at her blankly.

“Is the number nine… relevant?”

Beau huffed and hopped to her feet. “Yasha gets it, don’t you Yash?”

Yasha just nodded sharply. “Oh, uh, yes. Of course.”

Beau picked up a mug from the table and frowned at it, then sat her book on the chair that her feet had just vacated. “I’m going to get more coffee and then we’ll talk more about this. I’ve got some theories.” Then she disappeared out the door and shut it behind her.

Caleb turned to Yasha with a frown on his face. “Do you actually understand what she was talking about? If so, could you explain it to me?”

Yasha sighed and shrugged. “Honestly, Caleb, I have no idea. It all sounds very smart so I’m sure she’s right, but I was hoping that you could explain it to me.”

He hummed thoughtfully and plucked his book from the shelf. “I mean, I suppose I can see where she’s coming from. I wonder if she’s taken the recurring themes of hunger into her hypothesis, I’ll bring it up to her.” He sat down in the chair by the window, moving Beau’s book to sit on the windowsill instead. “Why did you tell her that you understood if you didn’t?”

Yasha cleared her throat and, as Caleb watched, her face started to turn a subtle shade of red. She stared at her fingers, twisting them nervously. “She was very passionate about sharing her idea with me. And she looks very pretty when she gets excited like that. I thought… I thought that if she knew that I didn’t understand that she would stop.”

“Ah,” Caleb chuckled, flipping open to his bookmark. “I see. You could let her know that, even though you don’t understand, you’d be happy to keep listening. Sometimes, explaining or teaching something to someone else can give you a better understanding of it yourself. It might help her work through any blocks she has if you let her explain it to you.”

Yasha looked up and met his eyes. “Really? It would help her?”

Caleb shrugged. “It helps me. When she and I go to the library together we often teach each other about what we’ve read and it seems to help us both.”

Yasha opened her mouth to say something else but the door opened then and Beau walked in with a steaming mug. “Cad’s up making coffee and tea if you guys wanna go put in orders,” she said, taking a sip. She glared at Caleb as she retook her seat on the window sill and rested her feet in his lap. He sighed and frowned at her and she shrugged. “You stole my foot rest.” She took another sip before picking up her book and flipping to the page she’d left off on. “Now, what was I talking about?”

Yasha cleared her throat. “Actually, Beau? I’m not sure that I understood what you said about the crash of Aeor, would you mind explaining that to me again?”

Beau grinned and flipped back in her book to an earlier section. “Well, it was held up by a shit ton of brumstone. Like, have you ever seen a flying ship? Like that but on a way bigger scale.” 

As Beau continued, excitedly spewing the knowledge that she had gathered, Caleb glanced up to watch Yasha’s face. Yasha was watching Beau’s passion with a small smile on her face, her eyes soft. Every now and then she would ask a question but mostly she just watched Beau with awe in her eyes. Caleb swallowed a little smile and turned back to his book, knocking Beau’s feet out of his lap. She hardly noticed.


End file.
